unfortunate
by Michelle dontcare
Summary: And to think just two months ago she thought he was misogynistic ass


_**I've been thinking a lot about Flaurel, an unhealthy amount actually. I suck at writing so idc if anything is misspelled or not. I just needed to get this out and i hope u follow suit cause i want some really good Rate M flaurel. Just sayin**_

* * *

><p>Laurel couldn't think straight, she probably won't be able to walk straight when Frank was done with her. She could feel Frank's tongue slowly swirl around in between her legs, and she knew if she made the mistake of looking at him right now she would be over the edge, not like he hadn't cause her to orgasm twice already. She wanted to hold off on this orgasm until she can feel him inside her, not his hands, not his tongue but his entire manhood in her.<p>

And to think just two months ago she thought he was _**misogynistic ass**_. She was obviously wrong, and he proved that when she went to go down on him, and he stopped her. 'Not today, princess' was the last thing she remembered before he carried her to his bed.

"Laurel?" Frank said bringing her out of her thoughts. She memorized his face at that moment; his face glistening due to her, little beads of sweat on his forehead and his hair wildly out of place. He was a mess, and she loved that she caused it.

She knew what he was asking; he wanted to make sure it was ok. She wanted to tell him it was more than ok, that she was waiting for this since the kiss on the patio. She wished he would of just token her then. She pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue giving him an answer without saying one word.

She slowly felt herself stretching to accommodate him, Frank could feel it too. He watched has she bit her lip, letting a soft moan out. She was very tight around him. He went in slowly until she was used to him before one quick jolt and he was in. The moan he let out now was music to his ears.

She didn't think she every felt anything this good, the way her and frank moved together. She couldn't remember the last time anything felt this good, and that's when it hit her.

KAHN.

She had just cheated on Kahn, Kahn who was so sweet and had offered her a job. What was she thinking?

Frank noticed the tears roll slowly down Laurel's cheeks. He pulled back hoping he hadn't hurt her. "Everything ok?" he asked trying to comfort her. He tried to pull her closer but she pushed him away.

"No." she said sitting up. She frantically eyed the room hoping to find her clothes and jet out of there. She couldn't believe what she had done. She could see him trying to put his hand on her shoulder to relax her but she didn't want any of this. "Don't touch me." She yelled jumping off the bed.

"Laurel just relax, I didn't mean to hurt you." Frank said, still not sure what was going on. He didn't understand what made her turn on him. He had thought everything was ok; he had only wanted to please her tonight.

"Relax? RELAX?" she screamed at him, "I just cheated on Kahn, and for what? I'll just be another notch in your belt, another student who spread her legs, just another wh…."

"You're not," he tried to cut her off. To him she would never be that, he never wanted someone more than her. He was hoping his words would seep in and maybe Kahn wouldn't matter anymore. He was wrong.

"Enough. I'm leaving." She said finally finding her clothes scattered all over.

They slowly watched each other redress without saying another word. Laurel was furious at herself for letting this happen. Frank on the other hand was upset after all of this, all she could think about was Kahn.

"No one better find out." Were the last words she said to him before exiting.

"Why would I talk about someone that doesn't matter." Frank replied back.

He had expected her to slap him but she didn't. She just slammed the door and left. He went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself some scotch. He hoped it would curb his anger but it hadn't. In one swift move he threw the class at the wall cursing.

"Fuck Kahn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you guys think? i was a big Chair fan but since gossip girl ended nothing caught my eye like this. so let me know<strong>_


End file.
